Getting To Know You
by csouthard11
Summary: Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom get paired with the Jojo boys for an English project. They have to write a paper about their partners, it's not necessary to fall in love with your partner, but it doesn't hurt to. (I wanted to make a joke about them having chemistry in English class here) It's better than it sounds, give it a chance? BlossomXBrick BublesXBoomer ButtercupXButch
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup

"I hate English." I mumble under my breath so only my sisters can hear. "Why do we even have to have this stupid class?"

"What do you mean why?" Blossom asks, taking her seat beside me and sticking a pink sucker in her mouth. She's always sucking those things, it's getting aggravating.

"I mean, it's our native language or whatever, so why do we have to learn it?"

She rolls her eyes, kicking her feet up onto her desk. "I like it. Since we already know the language as long as you have common sense the class is pretty much an easy A."

"What do you think Bubbles?" I ask, turning my head to look past Blossom at my other sister.

Bubbles shrugs, smiling. "I don't know it's not that bad." Then she points discretely towards the back of the class room with a wink. A signal both Blossom and I understand means that she's mentioning Boomer jojo, her long-time crush.

I roll my eyes and Blossom giggles. Those two are in the same boat, both having fallen for Jojo boys along with the rest of the girls in the school. Bubbles likes Boomer, the blond one of the boys. He plays football, and is mostly fawned over by the cheerleaders, and the girls who have a thing for the "sensetive" type, but he's also the "Muscular" type, so it's weird. A sensitive jock boy I mean.

Anyway, then Blossom's head over heels for Brick, he's a ginger with piercing red eyes, some girls think they're mysterious and cute but I just think they're creepy He plays basketball, and he's smart too. Another oxymoron. A smart jock.

I will admit, the third Jojo brother, Butch, isn't bad looking. He's got beautiful green eyes and great hair. It's black and spiked up. Like a dark haired Billy Idol. He doesn't do any sports, he just hangs out under the bleachers. He's not really a stoner, he's more of a mix between a hard rocker dude and a class clown. It's not like I'm in love with him though.

Not like Princess is. Princess being Princess Morebucks. She's rich, and her dad owns pretty much the whole town, he's paid off the school so much that she can practically get straight A's without even coming to class. Being the little rich girl she is she has this weird fantasy of her and Butch falling madly in love, and the whole school knows she's put her claim on him. From what I can tell though he's just not that into her.

"Alright class." The teacher, Miss Jameson, walks in, holding a hat in her hand. "1.2.3" She starts counting, pointing out the students, then smiling as if pleased with the results.

"I want all of the boys to come stand in the front of the room." She instructs, gesturing behind her with a thin arm and bony fingers.

"Shouldn't you be going too Bitter-Bitch?" Princess's nasally voice rings in my ears, and I feel her messing with the hat on top of my head holding all my hair inside, if I don't wear a hat over it it gets in my face, and I hate pony tails so my dad convinced all of my teachers to let me wear it in class. His reasoning was that if it got in my face I couldn't see, and if I couldn't see I couldn't learn.

I pull away from her, scowling, then whisper back. "Why don't you go wax your lip hair Prince, you're getting a little stubble there.

Blossom and Bubbles both chuckle when Princess reaches for her upper lip, feeling around to make sure there's no truth to what I'm saying.

"Alright now." the teacher says, getting everyone's attention back. "Boys, each of you need to draw a name from the hat." She says holding up the hat in her hand. "The girl's name on that piece of paper will be your partner for the next project. Since Julian isn't here I'll draw out a name for him and he and his partner will start their project tomorrow." She puts her hand into the hat and pulls out a folded up piece of paper.

"Maureen Tyson." She nods to herself, while Maureen sighs and lets her head fall against the desk. No doubt she was hoping for Brick, Boomer, or Butch.

I honestly don't give a rat's ass who I get as long as it's not Jack freak's been swooning over me all fucking year, and he won't take a hint and back off.

all of the boys start reaching into the hat with closed eyes, I bet most of them are hoping to get Princess, or one of her groupies, they're all rich and extremely annoying, but it's no use denying that all the plastic surgery and waxing they have done does make them pretty. . .On the outside anyway.

Most boys take one look at their paper, then their faces fall. There are a few exceptions of course. I assume Jarret Kart got Stacey, his girlfriend, because as soon as he read his paper his face lit up.

Brick was the first of the Jojo boys to get his paper, his expression didn't change though, so it's hard to tell whether or not he's disappointed with who he got.

Boomer pulls next, he smiles but just puts the paper in his pocket. He actually looks pretty happy.

Then Butch pulls. He's just staring at it though. He looks more confused than anything.

His head jerks up and he starts looking around the room, the confused look glued to his features. He looks lost actually.

"Mr Jojo, is there a problem?" The teacher asks, seeing his confused expression.

"Uh yea." He holds up his paper. "I don't think there's a girl in here named Buttercup. I mean, it's a flower right? Not a name. You think there was a spelling mistake or something?"

Miss Jameson pushes her glasses up on her nose. "Mr. Jojo, you should pay more attention in class. Miss Buttercup please stand up."

I roll my eyes and stand up, my cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. How dare he make fun of my name like that. I don't care if he's hot I'll beat him till he looks like the hunch back of Notre dame.

"Eh, sorry then." He says looking at me. I knew his eyes were pretty, but I've never noticed how they shine when he looks directly at someone. . .

Forget that! Oh my god am I turning into Bubbles? I need to shove a bar of soap through my ears and was my brain to forget I ever thought that.

"So I guess we're partners then." Butch says, walking towards me with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. I can hear Princess growling behind me, which makes this perfect. I can piss of Princess, and get a good grade on it.

"Alright now, everyone with your partner?" The teacher asks, and I turn around to see who Princess' partner is. Kendal Kingston. He's not unattractive, he's on the school soccer team, he's pretty nice too, and he seems happy to be paired with Princess.

"Your assignment is to get to know your partner, and write a paper on them. You'll have two weeks to get the information you need and write the paper, now please place your desks facing each other and begin your project."

Butch grabs a chair and flips it around so it's facing my desk and me. Completely ignoring the teachers suggestion of bringing a whole desk.

"So then. . ." He puts his elbows on my desk, hands facing up cupping his face as he looks at me. "To be honest I thought you were a boy, I mean the hat and short hair and all."

"Short hair?"

"Yea, it doesn't even show from under the hat."

I nod, trying not to laugh. He thinks I have short hair. In reality my hair goes slightly past my shoulders, it's kinda pretty. My hair is probably my favorite part about myself actually, that's why I wear a hat to keep it out of my face instead of cutting it. My sisters are the same way. Blossom's goes to the floor when she doesn't put it up, and when Bubble's hair is down and not curled it goes down to her mid-back.

"So, uh, what are you like?" He asks, obviously feeling awkward.

I smirk. "Well first of all I have a secret second face, that's why I have to wear this hat. Also, I can fly, and shoot sparklers from my hands."

Butch chuckles, and writes something down on his paper. I lean over to read it. In perfect handwriting it says

_Buttercup Utonium Facts:_

_1) Is a sarcastic shit_

_2) has second face on the back of her head_

I smirk. "I like how that's the only one you wrote down from what I said."

He shrugs. "It's the only one I actually believe. Why else would the school let you wear a hat when it's against the rules?"

"Maybe I can just control people's minds." I say, leaning back in my seat, still smirking.

He rolls his eyes and writes on his paper again. He puts a line through number two and replaces it with

_2) Can use mind control_

"Better?" He asks, showing my the paper.

I nod. "Yes, very much better."

"Alright, so how about you come to my house later and we can do this thing." He says, looking at the clock.

I shrug. "How about you just come to mine." I say, writing down my address and handing it to him.

He nods and puts he paper in his pocket just as the bell rings. "I'll come at five, that cool?"

"Yea, I guess." I say, not looking at him as I walk towards my sisters. "So who're your partners?"

"Brick." Blossom says, twirling the sucker around in her mouth, smiling.

"Boomer." Bubbles answers at the same time, looking off dreamily.

"That's really fucking weird." I say, looking at them. "We all got one of the Jojo boys as a partner."

"Good things do happen to good people!" Bubbles exclaims happily.

"Yea." Blossom smirks. "And Buttercup."


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles

Boomer is my partner. Boomer is my partner. I can't scream. If I scream he'll think I'm weird and that would be bad. I need to scream.

"Well, um, my name is Boomer." He holds out his hand to me.

I know. Oh god do I know, but if I said that he'd think I was creepy. "Nice to meet you." Formally anyway. "I'm Bubbles."

"I know." He smiles. did he just say he knew . . . Oh my god, he knows who I a- "Your name is on this piece of paper."

. . . Oh. . .Right. . .Forgot about that.

He writes my name on top of his paper. "So, do you want to start?" He asks. "Telling me about yourself I mean. . .So I can write some things down."

I nod. "Well, I'm not really that interesting. . .I have two sisters. My sister, Buttercup, says I talk too much. I'm on the swim team, that's why I'm so tan. Other girls think I go to a tanning salon but I don't need to, the sun darkens my skin and gives my already blonde hair natural highlights. . .Um, what else. . . I can sew. I love sweet foods. . . That's all I can think of from the top of my head."

I look over at his paper. Gosh, he has nice hand writing. . .

_**Bubble's Utoniem.**_

_** "**_Um, it's U-T-O-N-I-U-M" I correct his spelling, pointing at my last name. He blushes -that's so cute!- and erases it, mumbling sorry under his breath.

_**Bubbles Utonium**_

_**-Has two sisters**_

_**-swim team**_

_**-naturally tan and blonde**_

_**-no tanning salon**_

_**-sews**_

_**-likes sweet food**_

"And, um, what about you?" I ask, holding my pencil to my paper where his name is already written.

"Well I play football." I know. "I'm naturally blonde too." I know. "I took a bunch of cooking classes in middle school so I'm pretty good as cooking." I didn't know that, but it just makes him more perfect. "My favorite movie is 'Under the Cherry Moon' probably." Oh my god. He's so perfect. That's one of my favorite movies too. "and, uhh, we'll that's about it. I'm sorry I'm really boring." He's so modest. I love him. I love him so much!

I write down everything that he's told me, and it takes so much will power to not write down things I know that he didn't mention, like he speaks Spanish and loves apple pie.

_Boomer Jojo_

_*Plays Football_

_*Natural blond_

_*cooks_

_*Likes Under The Cherry Moon_

He looks over the paper, smiling, then he looks at his watch. "Hey, it looks like class is almost over. Do you wanna finish this later?"

"Oh! Uh, yea. Here." I write down my address and hand it to him. "That's my address. We could do it at my house." I pause. "Not IT I mean, it as in the assignment not it as in IT I mean. . ." Oh my god. He probably thinks I'm a freak. I can kiss all chances I ever had with him goodbye now.

He laughs though. Maybe, I just thought all of that stuff, and I really said something cool and cute.

"Yea, okay." He smiles, just as the bell rings. "I'll be at your house later so we can do it, the assignment."


End file.
